Gato
by Suteishi-gami Blue Fire
Summary: Dazai ha descubierto algo interesante: Atsushi no solo se transformaba en un "gato"...también se comportaba como uno. #DazatsuweekLatinoamerica
1. Pájaros

_Dazai ha descubierto algo interesante: Atsushi no solo se transformaba en un "gato"...también se comportaba como uno._

 **Cumpliendo con la #DazatsuWeek** **Conjunto de 7 drabbles/oneshot...o al menos la idea es esa.**

 ** _Disclamier_** : Bungou Stray Dogs no me pertenece, yo tomo prestados sus personajes, si me perteneciera Dazai sería aun mas desgraciado.

 ** _Advertencia_** : Yaoi. BL. ChicoxChico si no es de tu gusto te invito amablemente a marcharte en silencio :)

 ** _Pareja:_** Dazatsu, Dazai x Atsushi

 ** _Dedicatoria:_** A _Angie_ , mi _Crush_ y a _Maria_ mi _Waifu_ (aunque probablemente nunca lo sepas) :'v

 **Drabble/OneShot Uno: Pájaros**

Dazai y Atsushi estaban cumpliendo con un recado por petición de Yosano, comprar ciertas cosas de dudoso uso, a Atsushi simplemente le daba pavor averiguar para que serían.

De camino de regreso a la Agencia a sugerencia de Dazai pasaron por una ruta bastante extraña para "acortar el camino".

Al caminar por ese lugar notó que los arboles eran más frondosos y verdes, por lo que la ruta era bastante fresca.

Dazai no dejaba de parlotear teorías acerca de que uso le daría Yosano a esos utensilios.

Ya llegando a la salida de ese pequeño bosque decidieron detenerse para darse un respiro. O al menos eso alego Dazai, quien sin previo aviso y despreocupadamente se tiró en las raíces de un árbol y se recostó en el tronco cerrando los ojos.

Atsushi imitó a su mentor y se recostó a su lado, dirigió su mirada hacia las ramas de los árboles, en ellas pájaros revoloteaban alegres, una que otra chicharra pitaba; algunas aves al ver que ellos no se moverían en un rato; adquirieron confianza y comenzaron a aterrizar al suelo entre troncos secos en busca de gusanos.

Para el chico del tigre era relajante escuchar el trinido de los pájaros como fondo, pero era aun más entretenido escuchar la tranquila y pausada respiración de su mentor... Y receptor de sus sentimientos.

Recordó el primer beso que le dio a su mentor, había sido hace un par de semanas y desde entonces este le daba besos tomándole por sorpresa, o toques indecentes que alborotaban aun más sus hormonas adolescentes.

Sin dejar de ver de manera ausente a los pájaros que daban saltitos en la tierra se relajó y recostó en el hombro del suicida.

Dazai instantáneamente abrió los ojos al sentir el nuevo peso en su hombro, le miró de reojo y sonrió tontamente.

Claro, hasta que el menor se tensó y brincó hacia los pájaros con una velocidad aterradora, provocando que todos huyeran espantados, el castaño le observó estupefacto buscando el origen de la alerta de Atsushi.

Se levantó y observó al albino de cuclillas, su cola felina había surgido y se balanceaba como serpiente, sus orejas afelpadas dobladas hacia atrás y sus pupilas dilatadas, la quijada fuertemente apretada.

– ¿Atsushi-kun...acabas de cazar un pájaro? – señaló la boca de este, sus mejillas infladas como ardilla.

Al escuchar su nombre, la especie de trance en el que estaba sumergido se rompió y se volvió consciente del animalillo en su boca.

Rápidamente la abrió, liberando al animal asustado que voló hacia las ramas más altas. Atsushi estaba desorientado, se había relajado bastante permitiendo que su instinto como tigre aflorara en su descuido.

Tosió un poco, liberando algunas plumas del ave de su boca, hasta que escuchó una estruendosa carcajada.

Era Dazai quién sin contenerse un poco se burlaba de él se reía tanto que incluso comenzó a lagrimear, y es que, la situación era tan hilarante, el menor se veía tan desubicado que simplemente no se pudo guardar la risa.

El mayor se llevó una mano al estómago adolorido de tanto reír, el albino había adquirido un furioso sonrojo debido a la vergonzosa situación.

El mayor caminó hacia Atsushi y se sentó frente a él, con delicadeza quitó una pluma que le había quedado pegada en su mejilla.

Este sólo evadió su mirada avergonzado, aprovechando, Osamu plantó sus labios suavemente contra los de este, si es posible el albino enrojeció aun más.

– Buen gatito – murmuró contra sus labios, pegando su frente con la contraria, y como si felicitará a una mascota acarició su cabeza.

– ¡Que soy un tigre!


	2. Espejo

**La idea de este oneshot/drabble era originalmente de mi _Crush_ _Angie_ quien amablemente me la regaló**

 **Drabble/Oneshot 2: Espejo**

Era un día aburrido en la Agencia, Kunikida no se encontraba ya que era su día libre, Kenji y Ranpo estaban en una investigación de un caso, Yosano hacia quién-sabe-qué encerrada en la sala medica y Tanizaki, Naomi, Kyouka ayudaban a Haruno ha hacer papeleo.

Por lo que Dazai y Atsushi estaban solos en el salón, el primero suspiraba cada dos minutos y se quejaba de no tener que hacer ( a pesar de tener dos pilas de papeleo cortesía de Kunikida) y el segundo terminaba un informe en su laptop, algo irritado y sonrojado; hace unos diez minutos el suicida había encontrado una forma de "no aburrirse" dándole toques indecentes que no debían ser dados en público; en el momento en que el mayor se volvió aun más descarado (después de alzar su camisa, dejarle un chupetón en la base del cuello y comenzar a refregarse suavemente contra él) hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: le siseó como todo tigre que se respeta y corrió al otro lado del salón resguardando su castidad.

Dazai estaba haciendo pucheros sentado en el asiento de Kunikida con los pies sobre la mesa, la cruda excitación que había sentido aun no se iba del todo, si, admitía que tal vez exageró un poco – sólo un poquito – al tocar tan indecente a Atsushi pero...pero nada, simplemente Atsushi tenía la culpa de ser tan violable y él no era alguien conocido por su auto control.

Con parsimonia comenzó a abrir los cajones del escritorio de Doppo ( que a pesar de estar bajo llave no fue nada que un clip no pudiera resolver) y hurgo con curiosidad entre estos, al no encontrar nada que ayudara a su aburrimiento; decidió hacer lo mismo con los escritorios de los demás hasta llegar al de Yosano (el cual escurría de unos de sus cajones un líquido espeso de color rojo que ignoró descaradamente) abrió otro cajón que estaba más o menos decente, pero para su decepción descubrió solo varios maquillajes, lápiz de ojos, labial, polvos para rostro, espejos...

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adorno su rostro y un brillo malicioso cubrió sus ojos, le dirigió una mirada al albino y sacó uno de los espejos pequeños.

Se sentó y buscó uno de los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, el reflejo del espejo redirigió la luz y se aseguro que fuera cerca del menor, durante un par de segundos, a según estaba de concentrado el mejor no se dio cuenta hasta cuando comenzó a mover de un lado a otro la luz.

Atsushi apretó los labios y comenzó a seguir con la vista la lucecita, la cual se movía extremadamente lenta, incitándole a seguirla.

No. Tenía que terminar su informe, además ¿Porqué sentía la imperiosa necesidad de seguirla? ¡Era sólo una maldita luz! Sin darse cuenta, su cola y orejas surgieron; la primera no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, y sus orejas se agitaban suavemente buscando algún ruido que indicara otro depredador. Con extrema lentitud se levantó de su silla y se apoyó con los brazos en la mesa, la lucecita se había detenido justo en la pared frente a él.

Saltó con rapidez hacia ella provocando que el edificio temblara un poco y la pared se agrietara por el golpe, con sus garras se aferró a la pared y buscó con la mirada la luz que se había apoyado en el escritorio de Ranpo, con su agilidad saltó hacia la mesa rompiéndola al instante, tablones rotos; el periódico de ese día y un par de dulces eran la única prueba de que el escritorio había estado ahí.

Pero era incapaz de siquiera pensar en algo que no fuera seguir esa lucecita, volvió a buscarla desesperadamente, esta vez estaba en el escritorio de Kunikida...

A todo esto Atsushi no escuchaba las grandes carcajadas que emitía el mayor al verlo tan afanado siguiendo la luz. Era como un pequeño gato juguetón, que inocentemente era atrapado por cualquier cosa que captara su atención.

Claro que dentro de unas horas sus compañeros de trabajo no compartirían su opinión, puesto que, lo que Dazai veía como un adorable y pequeño desorden provocado por un inocente minino, los demás lo verían como un desastre provocado por alguien de la Port Mafia – Akutagawa –.

Cuando puso frente a si mismo el reflejo del espejo en la mesa de Yosano, el albino por ende saltó hacia la luz destrozando el escritorio, Atsushi aun sin captar los destrozos que había hecho, desesperado buscó entre los tablones la lucecita, al alzar la mirada buscándola en otro sitio se encontró frente a un par de ojos marrones que tenían un brillo divertido.

Dazai se había acomodado en el asiento de tal forma; que desde la perspectiva del menor, le hacía parecer un emperador maligno a punto de dar una sentencia de muerte, tampoco ayudaba que Atsushi le viera de rodillas frente a él desorientado (que al parecer de Osamu) le pedía a gritos ser ultrajado.

– ¿Qué-qué paso? – tartamudeó el menor. Le dio una mirada fugaz a todo el salón y vio todos los destrozos que había provocado. – ¿Yo hice esto?

Osamu no respondió, estaba más concentrado en pensar toda clase de cosas indecentes que podía hacerle al chico del tigre desde esa posición.

Tomó del mentón al albino y plantó sus labios contra los suyos, de manera suave, apenas moviéndolos un poco, Atsushi tan desubicado como estaba simplemente cerró los ojos e intento corresponder tímidamente. Era una posición un tanto incomoda para Dazai reclinarse de tal forma para alcanzar los labios del albino pero estaba seguro de que valía la pena el pequeño sacrificio.

Poco a poco fue incrementando la intensidad del beso, paso su lengua en el labio inferior del menor pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual fue concedido al instante. Atsushi se aferró en el abrigo del mayor en la parte de los hombros, apretó la tela al sentir esa sensación tan familiar de cosquilleo en la parte de la nuca y que descendía hacia todo su cuerpo, el castaño mordió suavemente su labio inferior sacándole un suave gemido.

A la mierda.

El mayor se lanzó sobre el albino provocando la caída de ambos, Atsushi se quejó al terminar recostado en el suelo y el golpe en su cabeza, Osamu estaba apoyado de sus rodillas sobre él, sus piernas a cada lado de las suyas y sus brazos apoyados a cada lado de su cabeza impidiéndole el escape. Los ojos marrones tenían un tinte oscuro y lujurioso que encendió las alarmas en la cabeza del menor.

Y gracias al cielo salió el Presidente Fukuzawa de su oficina debido al escándalo que estaban provocando, caminó un poco hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron al verlos. Dazai estaba frotándose contra el menor pero se detuvo justo en el instante que escucho al director. Lentamente encaro al mayor que les veía neutral, con esa característica seriedad tan propia de él.

– Hola Presidente ~ – habló Dazai rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Atsushi estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, en serio, ojalá que la tierra se abriera y lo tragase, o Akutagawa apareciera de la nada intentado matarle. Lo que fuera.

–0–

 **Bueno, aquí vamos a fingir que subí el primer drabble en este día y no dos semanas antes :'v** **Soy retrasada I know :'v**

 **Probablemente mas al rato o mañana suba el tercero(?**

 **#AguanteDazatsualv**


	3. Hierba gatera

**Drabble/Oneshot 3: Hierba gate** **ra**

– ¿Drogaste a Atsushi? – habló Kunikida, estaba parado en medio de el salón de la Agencia, observando atónito al extraño dueto: Dazai estaba sentado en un escritorio – Kunikida le habría amonestado eso si la situación por la que estaba así no fuera aun más...extraña.–

Y el mencionado estaba ronroneando animado sentado en el regazo de el castaño mientras este agitaba suavemente en su nariz un sobresito.

– Sí – respondió Dazai sin apartar la mirada ni un momento del albino, después del incidente de los pájaros había decidido comprobar que tan "gato" era Atsushi, claro, era para un experimento por el bien de la humanidad.

Los demás detectives veían entretenidos la escena, Kenji sonreía intentando captar la atención de el "gato", Yosano tocaba la cola que había surgido de Atsushi, esta se agitaba de un lado a otro en un ritmo constante, Naomi tocaba desvergonzada a su hermano – como siempre – alegando que debían seguir el "ejemplo" de Dazai y Atsushi, Ranpo también agitaba otro sobresito en el rostro de Atsushi y Kyouka grababa con una vídeo cámara al chico del tigre, eso era algo que debía quedar para la posteridad.

Kunikida rugió – ¡Como se te ocurre hacer eso! ¿Qué usaste...hierba gatera? – se respondió así mismo al tomar uno de los sobresitos que estaban en el escritorio.

Doppo rechinó los dientes al ver que nadie le prestaba atención.

– Tranquilo Kunikida, es divertido ver a Atsushi así – habló Yosano frotándose contra su mejilla la suave y esponjada cola del tigre.

– ¿Tranquilizarme? ¡Esto es ilegal, lo drogaron! – exclamó el rubio acomodándose los lentes del puente de la nariz con el dedo medio. – Cuando el Presidente se de cuenta...– agregó lúgubre y trago seco.

– En realidad el ya lo sabe – respondió Osamu señalando con una mano a la esquina del salón, Fukuzawa estaba sentado en una silla mirando fijamente al albino. De la manga de su yukata sacó una galleta para gatos con forma de pescado; estaba decidido a ser quien se ganara el cariño del "gato".

Dazai se limitó a dar una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su gefe, rasacaba suavemente con su dedo índice bajo el mentón de Atsushi, este en respuesta dejó salir un suave ronroneo y se inclinó aun mas incitándole a seguir la caricia.

Al castaño aun no se le olvidaba lo avergonzado que se había puesto el menor al ser descubiertos por su gfe en la pasada ocasión, Atsushi en represalia le había prohibido acercarse a mas de un metro de él. Y para el ex-mafioso era como haber dictado una sentencia a mil años de agonía, razón por la cual había decidido comprar la hierba gatera.

Realmente no creyó que funcionaría, ni de verdad, pero no negaría que estaba más que satisfecho con el resultado. Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando el menor maullo suavemente, ladeando su cabeza y agitando un poco sus orejas en un adorable gesto. Eso provocó un chillido de emoción por parte de las mujeres y un sonrojo por parte de los hombres.

– ¡Que lindo! – exclamó Naomi viendo encantada como Atsushi olisqueaba el mentón de Dazai y este tenía un hilillo de sangre escurriendo por su nariz.

Kyouka apretaba las mangas de su kimono, igualmente sonrojada y sin dejar de captar las mejores tomas con su cámara. No iba a negar que el albino se veía adorable, ella como toda jovencita se emocionaba con las cosas lindas. Con eso podría extorsionar a Atsushi para que le invitara a comer tofu.

Ranpo apretaba las orejas afelpadas – Dan ganas de comérselo.

– Con las ganas te quedarás, porque yo si lo hago – respondió Akiko pasándose la lengua por los labios, en respuesta Dazai acerco protectoramente al menor.

Kenji sonrió – ¿Pero con qué sabría bien? – cuestionó tomándose la parte de comer demasiado literal.

– Sólo espero que no dejen un desastre como el anterior – murmuró entre diente Kunikida, tomando asiento sin disposición ha alterar aun más su agenda. El anterior desastre causado por Dazai y Atsushi había sido descontado del salario de ambos. Y aunque lo admitiera – a regañadientes – solo para si mismo, el también quería jugar con el "gato".

Después de un par de minutos de todos queriendo captar la atención del gato, ocurrió... Atsushi le dio un beso a Dazai.

Uno suave y tímido pero ocurrió, dejando atónitos a todos en la oficina, un silencio sepulcral inundo el lugar, todos veían la escena completamente mudos.

Los labios de Atsushi se sentían temblorosos y cálidos contra los de Dazai, este sin perder ni un segundo, correspondió al beso de forma más demandante, en un ágil movimiento lo tenía contra el escritorio, su lengua jugueteando contra la contraria, que tímidamente se rozaba; eso sólo logro encender aun más al castaño.

Y todo eso frente a sus colegas de trabajo.

Fue así como toda la Agencia se enteró de su relación, y para aquellos que dudaran de ello; estaría de prueba el vídeo tomado por Kyouka. Con un Atsushi drogado y un Dazai apunto de violar al albino siendo detenido por los demás detectives.

"Dios bendiga la hierba gatera" – Dazai Osamu, 2017. Acción Poética.

–0–

 **Pssst When dices que subiras el cap a mas tardar un día y lo subes cuando se te pega en gana :'v** **En realidad lo subo hasta ahorita ya que andaba con ciertos problemas y pues también que ando medio depre estos días :'v** **Sin mas que decir ahí nos leemos...algún día (¿?)**


End file.
